


And We'll Be Forever Stained in Crimson

by A_Sirens_Lullaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day One, Firsts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Panic Attacks, Semi is a centuries old vampire, SemiShira Week, Shirabu is his newly turned fledgling, first kill, tags will be updated for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sirens_Lullaby/pseuds/A_Sirens_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eita continues to wait patiently for his lover to finish his meal, and when the struggling human finally stills, it’s only a matter of minutes after that Kenjirou releases their neck, blood still smeared across his lips and dribbling down his chin. He’s a fucking <i>mess</i> and Eita doesn’t think he has ever looked so beautiful. If he had known what a sight Kenjirou would make after feeding from something other than a bloodbag he would have encouraged this much sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll Be Forever Stained in Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> So since all the different prompts for SemiShira Week can fit with this au, so every prompt will take place in it, and will for the most continue off each other so its once big continuous story.

He doesn’t expect the panic.

In hindsight, he really should have. He should have expected the horrified silence that followed the act, the quick and panicked breaths that will barely make it past crimson stained lips and the shaking that racks the smaller boy’s form now.  Afterall, Kenjirou hasn’t been a vampire for long. That knowledge doesn't make the sight any easier to take in.

Kenjirou is standing only a few feet away from where he watches, having planted himself once the fledgling had finally cornered his prey with the promise and warning that there would be no interference from him. Kenjirou had shrugged it off at first, instincts waring over any sort of hesitance that the youngers more  _ humane _ side may have caused. Eita has to admit he’s quite impressed with how the whole hunt had gone, from the way Kenjirou had chosen his target, to the wonderfully grotesque game of cat and mouse he had picked up from Eita’s own bad habits, to finally luring the unfortunate human into the abandoned alleyway. 

The sight had made Eita nostalgic, vivid memories of his own first hunt still fresh in his mind even after all these centuries. Maybe he’ll tell Kenjirou the story once they return home.  _ ‘But first.’ _

“This is typically the part where you drink their blood you know.” 

The newly turned vampire in front of him freezes ever so slightly, a disoriented teenage boy who was a little too handsy and a little too loud for Eitas taste still gripped tightly by the hair with his neck bared open. It’s a tantalizing sight even for Eita, licking his lips and flicking his tongue against his fangs as the wonderful smell of fear, terror and  _ blood _ fills the air. Kenjirou still hasn’t moved, and Eita isn’t sure how the fledgling has so much self control when presented with such a fresh meal.

“Kenjirou?”

A small noise answers him this time, and for a second Eita thinks he imagined it, because it sounded awfully like a whimper, before finally the younger dove forward without warning. A agonizing and pain-filled scream echos in the small alleyway, and Eita is grateful that this side of town always remains empty once it hits midnight. The screams dont abide for as long as Kenjirou’s teeth pierce the human's skin, red dripping down his as he takes in gulps at a time. He’s a little surprised at how messy of a feeder Kenjirou is, from the prim and proper front the other constantly put up one would think that he’d be a little more clean. But Kenjirou is a  _ sight  _ as he feeds, and it’s all Eita can do to bite down the groan that works its way up his throat.

 

Kenjirou is straddling the still writhing human, thighs clenched tightly around their waist to keep his balance, occasionally grinding down his hips in order to fight off the desperate bucks the human gives to force the vampire away. Soft moans and gasps escape between the mouthfuls of blood, and from the way he’s tugging the humans hair it’s safe to assume that their blood must have been very delicious. His normally carefully maintained hair is disheveled enough that it looks as if his own hair had been gripped in someone's hands, and there’s a pleasant flush that graces his normally pale skin, and Eita  _ wants _ , but he won’t interfere in this. Call him old-fashioned, because while there are  _ many  _ old vampire traditions he disobeys on a regular basis, the one he has never disregarded was that a newly turned vampires first kill is never to be interrupted or assisted. It builds character, sets the foundation for years to come on how that vampire survives. So he can be patient, at least for the time being. Wait until Kenjirou has had his fill and they return to their home. He’ll clean the younger of the blood that coats his skin with his own tongue and will give Kenjirou his treat for doing such an amazing job. It wouldn’t be the first time Eita will have bed his fledgling, and it certainly won’t be the last. After tonight he has no plans of Kenjirou leaving the bed for the following day, uncaring if they miss practice and school. Satori will understand, and if Wakatoshi notices then Satori will be more than happy to distract their beloved captain after practice from asking too many questions. He’ll have better things to put his mouth to use for if Satori gets his way. 

With that in mind, Eita continues to wait patiently for his lover to finish his meal, and when the struggling human finally stills, it’s only a matter of minutes after that Kenjirou releases their neck, blood still smeared across his lips and dribbling down his chin. He’s a fucking  _ mess _ and Eita doesn’t think he has ever looked so beautiful. If he had known what a sight Kenjirou would make after feeding from something other than a bloodbag he would have encouraged this much sooner. As it is, the pleasant coiling in his gut at the way Kenjirou’s eyes dilate as he focuses back on him, the flush and slight sheen of sweat that coats his face, is definitely worth the time spent waiting.

He should have known it wouldn’t last.

Everythings fine for a second; he can see the way Kenjirou finally is able to focus on him, sees the way the younger relaxes ever so slightly, and the spark of irritation in the others eyes that tells Eita that the fledgling can smell his arousal and he is not amused. Eita barely has time to throw a careless grin as Kenjirou moves to stand, before the other suddenly tenses. The sharp and distinct smell of fear heightens significantly, added on with horror and pain, and Semi is confused, wonders if the human isn’t dead afterall, when he realizes the smells are coming from Kenjirou. 

In seconds Eita has closed the distance separating them, just as Shirabus knees give way, and he presses his lover’s head into the crook of his neck. A dampness instantly becomes noticeable and Eita wishes it was just the blood still present on lips that's brush against his neck, but the saltiness of tears begin to drive away the coppery tang of blood, and sobs rack the smaller body in his arms. 

Kenjirou is a blubbering mess in his arms. Nails elongated from the adrenaline of the hunt, they pierce easily into the skin of Semis back, but he could care little for the pain that now flairs every few seconds. Instead he focuses on the erratic gasps of breath Kenjirou lets out, on the way his body is shaking horribly against his, and the whimpers that escaped with every shaky exhale. Eita knows that whatever sort of plans he had for his lover will now have to be placed on hold, that tonight he will have to help Kenjirou work through everything once they get home now, and he feels so stupid for thinking that Kenjirou wouldn’t take this hard, that he wouldn't completely break down from the horror of what he just did. He sometimes forgets how  _ young _ Kenjirou really is in the grand scheme of things, how, while they have fucked on blood highs on more than one occasion, a blood bag stolen from a hospital isn’t a living human being. It’s ok though, he can wait this out with Kenjirou. They can properly celebrate the younger’s first successful hunt as a vampire tomorrow, distract Kenjirou by fucking him into the mattress for as long as he can, makes sure he covers his lover up in his marks, makes sure the world knows Kenjirou’s  _ his _ , and makes sure that the tv never turns on, that the news of the corpse of a local teen being found, drained of all its blood, and left abandoned in a lone alleyway, just on the outskirts of Shiratorizawa Academy.

 

First kills are hard, Eita had always said.

 

The second one is  _ much _ better.


End file.
